Lina Lovegood and the Triwizard Tournament
by Sunflowersun7
Summary: Luna and Neville have had a child about seven years after The Battle of Hogwarts. Their daughter, Lena, has had a child, now eleven, and is now ready to go to Hogwarts, but there is a catch. Lena's mate, who is now dead, was a hippogriff, and what does that do? Join Lina Lovegood as she battles Friends, enemies, and the Triwizard Tournament.


_**Chapter 1**_

Lina Lovegood woke up in her grandmother's house which amazed her because it was attacked by deatheaters when her grandmother was trapped in Malfoy's cell. If you haven't guessed already, her grandmother is Luna Lovegood. Lina wasn't like her mother or grandmother. She was most like her father, who died when she was five. Lina was a mixed breed. Her mother was a witch, while her father was a hippogriff. Lina has short black hair, big grey wings, very skinny, and has big purple eyes. But Lina had a deep dark secret that even her family doesn't know about it. She can read minds, only if she really wanted to of course.

"Come down Lina, or you'll be late for the Granger-Weasley party that we were invited to," her mother called to her, "And you are suppose to wear something nice. What about that dress I gave you for your birthday?"

"Don't be so harsh on her, Lena," said Luna.

"I'm coming, in this hideous dress," called down Lina.

Lina walked down a few minutes later in a beautiful purple dress. "Purple isn't really my color, you could've gotten at least a green dress."

Lina saw her mother roll her eyes thinking, _At least she is pretty in it, but she will of course bring her wand. Why did I do school shopping early._

Lina walked out the door, trying hard not to read her mother's thoughts. With her wand in her hand. A 10 ¾ sized wand made from a single strand of a unicorn hair from its mane. She wanted to show Dan and Sam some things she was learning and doing with her wand. "Come on mom, or we will be late. You know what, I'll just fly there and you can apparate whenever you want." Lina ran out the door to get a jumping start, and she was in the air within a few steps. Lina learned how to fly when she was four years old by her father. She remembered failing a bunch of times before she was in the air. That was the happiest day, her father flew in the air with her, and her mother with a smile on her face. It wasn't long before she spotted the Granger-Weasley house. A tall house with chickens and goats, begging to have love. Lina landed at the front door of the Granger-Weasley house when Rose answered the door.

"Oh, hello Lina, where is your mother and grandmother?"

"They'll be here in a moment."

"Alright then, come on in, Sam and Dan are in the yard playing quidditch, if you want to join them."

"Thanks, Rose." Lina took off over the house where she saw Sam and Dan. All dressed up for the dinner.

Sam is Harry Potter's grandson. So he brags in to Lina and Dan, who always mock him doing it. James Potter, Sam's father, always plays with the three of us, but Sam thinks it's embarrassing. Sam doesn't look anything like his father, he looks more like his mother, Delilah Potter. Sam has her blond hair and her skinny body.

Dan is Ron Weasley's grandson, also Rose's son. Dan doesn't have the family's red hair, instead he has dusty brown hair. So does his sister. Rose likes to stay out of the boy area, instead, she talks with the mom's about parenting and school. Ron likes to tease Dan about him and Lina, but that ends when Dan mentions about how weird and awkward he and Hermione were at his age, and it always works.

"Hi Lina. Can you believe we have to dress up for this thing. I've never seen you dress so fancy," pointed out Dan.

"I don't know how to respond to that. Anyway, can I join you guys?"

"Sure, if you're good enough," Challenges Sam.

"Challenge accepted."

"How are you going to play if you don't have a broom? Huh?"

"Who says I'm using a broom?" Lina stretched out her wings to show them what she was planning to do.

"Fine, you can use your wings. First one to score a goal wins."

"You're on."

As the game started, both went on and on until Lina scored a goal. "That is how girls do it."

"It was just a meaningless game," Sam said.

"Fine, it was meaningless. Do you guys have your wands?"

"I do," chimed in Dan.

"Yeah, I do too."

"Great! I thought we can work on our spells we need for this year at Hogwarts. I almost got my patronus down. Maybe you guys can work on it too?"

"I can ask my grandpa for help," Sam suggested.

"Excellent! Can you go get him?"

"Sure."

Lina closed her eyes and thought of her most happiest memory. It had to be the time she learned how to fly. Then she muttered the words, "Expecto Patronum." A bright light blinded both Lina and Dan. All the people out of the house came outside to see what was happening, Including Sam and Harry. Harry was very impressed by what he witnessed. Then, a figure of an eagle came out of the blinding of brightness. The eagle went round and round around Lina, making her laugh with joy, and then, went up in the air and exploded in the sky, making fireworks. After that witness, everyone stared in silence at Lina, not making a word. Then Dan snuck up to her and said, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

Before Lina could answer, Rose called everyone in for lunch. The doors crowded with people, luckily, Lina managed to sneak in and take a seat next to her grandmother. Luna had a warm smile on her face that said, "Your grandfather will be very impressed." Lina's grandfather was Neville Longbottom, the herbology teacher at Hogwarts. She doesn't really see him that much, but she thinks he is sweet and caring.

"Thank you everyone for coming here for lunch," Rose began, "We all know that Hogwarts starts tomorrow. So, I will like to make a toast to Sam, Lina, and Dan. To Hogwarts!"

"To Hogwarts!" cheered everybody.

"Everyone started eating. Lina took a piece of ham and some mashed potatoes, and started eating right away. She was interrupted by Harry.

"How did you do that?" he said, but before she could answer, when she read Harry's mind, Does she know that this is a big deal! She could be the most powerful witch at Hogwarts! Does she know that she is in danger? She probably will be the first mixed breed in centuries.

What does he mean by in danger? Thought Lina.

"Uh, I just thought of my favorite memory and kaboom, there was my patronus."

"So, who are you most wanting to see at Hogwarts?" asked Albus Potter.

"It is a tie between grandpa or Hagrid."

"Why Hagrid? Not to be mean or anything," commented Lily Potter who was holding her new baby, Brooklyn.

"Because, remember Buckbeak?" she pointed at Harry, he nodded, "He raised my other grandfather, Buckbeak is my grandfather, he had my father."

"That is so cool!"

"I know right?"

"Which house do you think you will get into?" asked Hermione.

"My best guess is Ravenclaw."

"Makes sense."

"Dan and I will probably get into Gryffindor," Sam chimed in.

"And if you do, I will miss you guys," Lina said sweetly, making Dan blush.

They ate and ate until Brooklyn started crying. "We should leave, she hasn't taken her nap all day. She must be tired. Thank you for the meal Rose," said Lily.

"No problem," called Rose, "Good luck with Brooklyn!"

Lina waited until she asked Luna, "Can I stay at Dan's house for the night?"

"Why not? They are taking you to the Hogwarts express in the morning, after all." That got Sam thinking the same thing."Hey, dad? Can I stay at Dan's house too?" James looked at Delilah, then said, "Sure I'll go get your stuff."

"Yes!"

"You guys can sleep in my room," chimed in Dan.

"Ok! I'm just gonna fly around the house, you guys want to join me?" asked Lina.

"Sure! We'll go get our broomsticks."

Sam and Dan met Lina outside with their broomsticks. Lina was waiting for them when they got there. "Ok, how about we have a flying battle where we use our wands to hit each other. Is that cool?"

"Yeah."

"Ready, set, GO!"

Lina was in the air before the boys were. They started battling right away. Dan hit Sam with expelliarmus, then Lina hit Dan with stupify. Sam was gonna hit Lina when dark figures emerged from the sky. Harry ran out to say, dementors, but it was too late. The dementors charged right at Lina. Lina tried to lose them by flying in circles, but it was no use. She pulled out her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

The figure of an eagle came out of Lina's wand, going right toward the dementors. More dementors came, but the patronus was too powerful. Harry put out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" A figure of a stag came out of Harry's wand and made a gigantic force field. Sam went next to Harry and said, "Expecto Patronum!" A figure of a moose came out of Sam's wand, charging at the dementors with giant antlers. Then finally, Dan went next to Lina and said, "Expecto Patronum!" A figure of a manette came out of Dan's wand, charging at the dementors. Together, they made a bam and the dementors were gone.

"Are you guys all right?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine, but why did the dementors come here?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the ministry has something to do with it."

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"The ministry? Why?" asked Lina.

"Dementors can only be controlled by the ministry, either it was an accident, or it was on purpose," explained Harry, but Lina knew it was on purpose, then Harry thought, _Umbridge may have something to do with it, she was probably targeting Lina because she hates mixed breeds._

 _Who's Umbridge?_ Thought Lina.

"You guys should probably go inside, it is getting late. Ginny will make your beds when you get inside."

"Thanks Gramps," thanked Sam.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, see you in the morning," called Lina.

Lina flew upstairs while the boys went up the stair on the stairs. Where is your room, Dan?" asked Lina.

"Right here," he pointed at a orange door with Gryffindor colors on the front. Dan opened the door to find Ginny organizing the beds. Dan's bedroom was mostly filled with Gryffindor colors, but there was one picture that caught her attention. The picture looked liked the entire family, included the Potters, but there was a little girl that Rose was holding in her arms. Lina did not know who this was. "Hey Dan," she called, "Who is this little girl Rose is holding?"

Dan observed the picture for a moment, then said, "Mom doesn't really want me to talk about her. She was murdered one night by who knows who. Her name was Iris. She was my twin sister for a moment, then she was gone. She died of dragon pox when she was eight. Do you know how that feels?"

The mere mention of that question rang in Lina's head. A picture of her dad came up, happy and alive. After her father died, Luna moved in to make her and her mom feel better. After a few moments, Lina said, "Yes."

"Can we please stop talking about this for a moment," Ginny chimed in, "I'm having flashbacks to when your great uncle Fred died at the battle of Hogwarts."

"Sorry gram, we didn't mean to make you feel bad," answered Sam.

"I know you didn't mean it," she went over to Sam and gave him a kiss on the forehead, and left the room.

After Ginny fully went out of the room, Sam mentioned, "Are you guys ready for Hogwarts?"

"Not without you guys," Lina answered quickly.

"Yeah. I really want to be in the same house together. It will be pretty cool if we were, but I doubt that will happen."

"Hey, Lina?" Dan asked, "Will you get along with the other kids? Because you're mixed breed, and all.

"I don't know."

"We can talk about this more in the morning, right now, we should get to sleep."

The three soon to be first years went into bed and said goodnight to each other. Most of them went to sleep, But Lina stood awake, not making a sound.

The next morning, Sam was shaking Lina awake. "Come on Lina! Get up! We got to get packing!"

"What is the time?"

"8:30, come on, get up!"

Lina woke up, trying to keep her wings hidden. "If I go to school like this, do you think know one will know I'm half hippogriff?"

"I doubt it."

"Fine, I'll get packing." with a flick of her wand, her stuff magically went into her case, except her owl. "Good morning Merlin! Today is the big day! Are you excited?" Merlin was a pure black owl with a white beak. It reminded of her father.

"Quit talking to your owl, we got to go!" Sam ordered.

"Ok! Wingardium Leviosa!" Lina's case and cage for her owl went up in the air, and followed her out onto the front porch. "How are we going to travel? Are we going to apparate?"

"No, Lina. We are using the flying car I bought from a wizarding car store. Hop in everyone!" Rose ordered to the first years. One by one, each first year went into the car. Lina was in shotgun, and Dan and Sam were in the back.

"Ready, kids?"

"Ready!"

The car started to fly in the air. Rose pushed the invisible gas button, so they would be invisible by muggles. It took a long time before they got there. Rose pushed off the invisible gas and headed in with their luggage on the cart. "Follow me, kids! We're almost there!" When they arrived at the gateway to the Hogwarts express, they saw more Hogwarts kids going through the gateway. One person looked like a fourth year, the other a second year. Both students went through the gateway without thinking twice."Your turn, Dan, you go first, Lina goes second, and Sam last." Dan ran to the gateway and disappeared from each person that saw it. Now it was Lina's turn. She ran as fast as she can and disappeared, and found herself in this new world, and found Dan not far from there.

"Hi Dan! That was so cool!"

"I know right." Suddenly, Sam appeared, looking pretty impressed by himself. Then Rose appeared to say goodbye to them.

"Goodbye, kids. Have a fun time! Send mail anytime you want."

Dan, Lina, and Sam said goodbye and set out toward the train. Once there luggage was in a cart, they boarded onto the train and found an empty space to sit.

"When will we get to Hogwarts?" asked Lina.

"We'll get there at night," explained Dan.

"Great. So more sitting and waiting until eight hours later," complained Lina.

Just then, a bunch of third year girls stood at the entrance of Lina, Dan, and Sam's space.

"Hey, first years," said a girl in the middle of the pack, "Who are you and what are you doing in our space, we have claimed that it is ours."

"Since when, genius?" teased Lina. The girl seemed pretty annoyed by what Lina said.

"You did not just say that? I challenge you to a spell duel. Best person to make the best spells wins."

"Fine. I accept your dumb challenge."

With a flick of the girls wand, she made a disarming spell. Lina blocked it right in time. Then, Lina made a reducto spell, but the girl dodged it. Before the girl could fire, Lina made a full patronus making the girls cover their eyes. Then, made expelliarmus causing the girl's wand to come out of her hands. Finally, the girl gave in, and left Lina, Dan, and Sam.

"Finally, she is gone," complained Sam.

"You might learn a thing or two from me, Sam," teased Lina.

"Uh, hello?" someone said. Lina looked in the way the voice came from, and it was Professor Chang, the charms teacher.

"Hi, there!" answered Lina.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lina Lovegood. This is Dan Thomas. And this is Sam Potter." Professor Chang stared at Sam.

"Your Harry Potter's grandson?" Sam stood up proud.

"Why yes I am. Thank you for noticing." Professor Chang got up and ran out of our section.

"Well, that was weird," Dan confessed. "Why would she do such a thing, she's not afraid of the Potters, is she Sam?"

"I don't think so." All three of them were confused, but they forgot about it until they reached Hogwarts.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Lina was the first one out of the train. She saw Hagrid and ran immediately and gave him a big hug. "Hello Uncle Hagrid! I haven't seen you in ages, how's grandpa?"

"Hello Lina," said Hagrid, "Buckbeak is fine, I'm more concerned about the school. Headmistress Mcgonagall died last year, were not sure who the new head of the school is, yet." _Hopefully it isn't Ms. Toad face. Or otherwise Lina will be gone in a snap, she hates half breeds._

 _Oh no!_ Thought Lina. If it was whoever Hagrid was talking about, Lina would be gone in a snap if that happens.

"There you are Lina," chimed in Dan, "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Uncle Hagrid, obviously!"

"All first years this way!" called Hagrid. A bunch of first years ran to Hagrid and followed him to the boats.

"Let's share a boat," explained Sam, "That way, if we do get into different houses, we could make the most out of it!" So, one by one, each boat sailed off where the Hogwarts school was. When they got to the shore, each child went through the gates where Professor Chaplin, the transfiguration teacher was waiting.

"Good evening children," he called, "In a moment, you will be assigned to your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Just hang tight until I call you in when we're ready." He went through a big set of doors and disappeared behind them. Lina was in front of the group when a mysterious boy walked over to her.

"Hello, and who are you?" he was taller than Dan, and the same height as Sam. He had black hair with a style that only rich people could afford. A know it all expression, and a necklace with a symbol of a snake on it.

"Why should I tell you?" Lina shot back. The boy looked a little surprised, but stayed where he was.

"I need to know because you look very pretty, and if we were going out on dates, I would need to know your name." Lina peeked over at Dan, who seemed really angry. If she wanted to get away from this stranger, she would need to be clever.

"First, let me…" but she was cut off by Professor Chaplin, who was staring at the boy.

"Follow me." So, all of the kids followed Professor Chaplin into the dining area. Lots of kids with wizards hats on were watching them. Others whispered to each other with their hands covering their mouths. When they got to the front of it, Lina and the rest of the fifth years waited to face Professor Chaplin. He held up a old wizard hat and said, "This is the sorting hat," he continued, "It will decide which house you will be in. When I call your name, step forward and put on the sorting hat. Andrea Verdict." And so, each kid went up and got sorted into their groups. When it got to Dan's turn, Lina and Sam went silent.

"Hmm," the sorting hat thought, "Grandson of the Weasleys, so that makes things easy, GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor students cheered as Dan went over and took his seat. But when it got to Lina's turn, things were different.

"Hmm, this one is tricky. An unusual child with special powers. Hmm, we haven't had one of your kind in centuries." A long pause, "Granddaughter of Professor Longbottom, but Daughter of a different creature." Lina blushed at the thought of that, "You have what?" The whole dining hall went quiet and looked at Lina, she could see Dan with a worried face. "Well don't be shy, show us what you are!" Lina looked down, afraid of what the other students reactions when they see what she really is. She slowly opened her gigantic wings, but remained with her head down. Then the sorting hat called to everyone, "Everyone! We have our first half-breed! Lina Lovegood is half human, half Hippogriff!" Gasps from the audience rang in her ears. Then the sorting hat finally decided, "RAVENCLAW!" Ravenclaw kids stood up and clapped as loud as they can as Lina and her big wings soared over to her seat. She caught a glance of Dan with a shy smile. The rest she didn't hear until Sam's turn was up.

"Another Potter I see. Grandson of Harry Potter. Well I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!" Sam ran over to the Gryffindor table with a big smile on his face. Finally, the last kid's turn was up, it was the boy who flirted with her. "Zander Lockhart!" called Professor Chaplin. Zander stepped up to the sorting hat and the sorting hat immediately called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hufflepuff students cheered as he strutted to the table full of students. Lina was just glad that he wasn't in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. As the feast began, food appeared right before her eyes. She immediately went for the meat. When Lina was little, her father raised her to eat meat instead of all that sugary stuff.

"Hello," someone said next to her. Lina turned to see a beautiful long blue haired girl with dark blue eyes. "Its pretty cool that you're a half breed. My name is Nyx Maddox, I'm in second year." She held out her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Nyx, I'm Lina Lovegood, granddaughter of Luna Lovegood. She fought in the battle of Hogwarts."

"Cool! I'm the Great great great great great granddaughter of Queenie Goldstein. She fought Grindelwald."

"Nice!" So they talked until the headmaster stepped forward. A bunch of the teachers including Hagrid's thought _At least it isn't toad face._

"Hello students! My name is Theodore Lupin. I will be your new headmaster at Hogwarts." A handsome man stood up with a white cloak on his body. His hair turned into a shiny white color as a bonus for the cloak.

"I heard that he the the godson of Harry Potter. Apparently he is the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," whispered Nyx.

"I have a quick announcement," he proclaimed, "Hogwarts has been chosen to perform at the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tornuament is, the Triwizard Tournament is a game. Three schools are chosen, like ours, to be a representative to the game. Our schools are Livermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry, Castrelobruxo, and Hogwarts. They will arrive tomorrow for the Triwizard Tournament. As a extra bonus, I hear we have our first half breed with us." He paused for a moment, "Livermorny and Castrebruxo have their first half breeds to. From Livermorny, a boy named Inferno, is half human, half dragon. Chinese Fireball to be exact." A murmur went up in the crowd. Headmaster Lupin continued, "And from Castrelobruxo, a boy named Saliva, is half human, half basilisk." another big murmur went up in the crowd again. "Again, I hope you have a wonderful evening and I wish all of you luck for getting into the Triwizard Tornuament. Prefects, can you please escort our first years to their common rooms please?" And so, the prefects lead the first years to their common rooms.

"Keep up, quickly, come on," the prefects ordered the first years. Lina spotted Dan with the other Gryffindors. Dan stared at her from below. Lina read his mind _Gosh, I wish Lina was in my house. She would be with me forever._

"Hurry up!" shouted one of the prefects at her she realized that they were on the top floor now. Lina figured since everyone knew her secrets, that she wouldn't feel guilty using it. So she spread her big gray wings and soared after the first years and the prefects. All the first years gawked at her in amazement, even some of the prefects lost focus.

"Excuse me?" asked Lina. "Where is the Ravenclaw common room?" The prefect pointed to a big portrait of a knight. "Thank you." She flew up to the big portrait of the knight who jumped back in surprise.

"Excuse me young miss. I am not used to people with giant feathered wings."

"It's ok. It's not the first time." Soon, the prefects came with the first years behind them.

"Password?" asked the painting.

"Dragoncis." replied one of the prefects.

The knight nodded his head in satisfaction. Then revealed a big room with the stars as the ceiling. Soft blue chairs were spread out along the main room with a rotating globe spinning in the middle of the common room. "This is the Ravenclaw common room," exclaimed the prefect, "The boys room is on the left with your stuff in your bedrooms, girls, same on the right." Lina followed the prefect's instructions and opened the door to her and her roommate's bedroom. The beds were made of brown wood with blue curtains hanging off the sides with a white pillow nicely put out.

"This is cool!" Lina commented.

"Not really," scowled one of the girls, "This is garbage compared to my bedroom back in London." Lina peeked over to see a blond haired girl with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Lina.

"You probably fell asleep when the sorting hat chose me in Ravenclaw. I'm Cecilia Elliott, you filthy half-breed." Lina's wings shook in anger, trying to keep them still.

"I dare you to call me that one more time," she challenged. Cecilia stepped forward, eyes blazing with anger. Professor Chang popped in.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but it is time to go to bed," she announced, "You have a big day tomorrow." She smiled and walked out of the room. Cecilia and the girls got changed and strutted to their beds. Lina waited a few moments before going to bed.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

In the morning, everyone was called down to the great hall to welcome the two other schools, Livermorny and Castrelobruxo. Lina sat close by Nyx, her beautiful long blue hair waved with the breeze. She noticed that Sam was staring at Nyx. Nyx turned his way and Sam quickly jolted his head the other way, blushing bright red. "Who's he?" she asked.

"Just a friend of mine. Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"Well," Lina started, "He is his grandson."

"Really?" she seemed a little surprised, "He doesn't really look like someone related to Harry Potter." Nyx stared at him for a moment, but her eyes turned ivory white, not showing any color at all. Then turned quickly back to her dark blue eyes. Lina quickly read her mind for just a few moments. _How long can I keep this secret before it bursts free? Should I tell Lina? Is she trustworthy enough? It was my fault that mother and father died, because I couldn't control it. No one can really control it I guess. Except for that one boy in the late 1920s, but he still died because his was too powerful. What if that would be me?_

So many questions went through Lina's head, but of course, she couldn't ask Nyx. Well, if it is like a secret that is dangerous, Lina would want to know. But if it was like a mind reading power, then she would understand. "Come on," she pulled Nyx to a seat, "It's about to start soon." Theodore Lupin stepped up with a man Lina didn't recognize.

"Hogwarts," he started, "Let me introduce you to Simon Lima. He is in charge of the Triwizard Tournament, and he has some news that all of you should know, but before we go over rules, I'd like to introduce to to Ilvermorny!" The doors swung open and a ton of boys and girls burst through with wands in hands. The boy in front of this crowd was the half-breed, Inferno, his big red and orange wings were in the air. All the wand fired fire toward inferno and it exploded into a dragon. They moved forward to present the headmaster, Andrew Lee. He was a tall man with neatly combed hair. The Ilvermorny kids took their seat at the Ravenclaw table. "Now," Lupin started again, "Please let me welcome Catelobruxo!"

Again, several kids, this time, ran in and did some backflips, front flips, and even, magic. The headmaster stalked in with the half-breed, Saliva, by his side. Saliva had a long green scaly tail and was wearing a pure black pair of sunglasses. The headmaster, Grifflet Caxton said hi and took his seat at the front, while the kids took their seats at the Slytherin table. "Now I'm going to hand things over to Mr. Lima." Lupin stepped back and let Lima take over.

"Hello! The Triwizard Tournament contains three schools! One student is picked from each school to represent their school. This," he gestured over to a golden box that disappeared to a old cup. "This is the goblet of fire, it will choose who will be in the Tournament. The ministry has decided that no one under the age of 17 will be allowed to compete." There were boos and arguments, "Unless!" everyone fell silent. "Unless you are a half-breed. Can I please have the half-breeds come up?" His question startled Lina, she glanced at Nyx, who nodded her head. If everyone wants to be impressed, than let them be.

Lina flew up in the air, getting everyone's attention. She spread out her wings and soared to the front of the room. Next to Saliva and Inferno, who were already at the front of the room. She felt a million eyes on her, though it felt uncomfortable, she was strong enough to take it. "Thank you," Mr. Lima started, "Please let me introduce Inferno from Ilvermorny, half human, half Chinese Fireball." A big cheer went up in the crowd. Mr. Lima went over to Saliva, "Please let me introduce Saliva from Castelobruxo, half human, half basilisk." A less cheer went up in the audience. He moved over to Lina, "Finally, please let me introduce Lina from Hogwarts, half human, half Hippogriff." A huge cheer went up in the audience. She could see Nyx on her feet, screaming for her life. "Starting today!" called Mr. Lima, "The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

"Hey, Lina?" Sam whispered.

"What?"

"Who is that girl with the long blue hair?"

"Her name is Nyx, Nyx Maddox." Just as Lina said that, Nyx walked over to them. Her blue hair was in a long braid across her forehead, the rest of her hair was down. Lina noticed that Sam turned bright red. "Hi Nyx!" she greeted, "How's your day?"

"Good," she answered, "I was just going to get breakfast. Are you going to try out for the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I already put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I doubt I'm going to be in it."

"Don't say that, Lina! I bet you're going to get in, and that is a promise," she turned her head toward Sam, "So, Lina told me that you're Harry Potter's grandson, am I right?"

"Y-yes," he stammered. He looked embarrassed, his cheeks were bright red, that happened every time he looked at Nyx. "D-do you know a-anything about H-harry P-potter?" His cheeks were still bright red.

"Well, I know that he destroyed Lord Voldemort in his 7th year. fought him in his 5th year, and was the youngest Triwizard competitor in his 4th year," she stopped herself, "It's pretty cool that you're his grandson. Someone that famous will always be noticed." Sam couldn't help but smile. Dan came over to warn Lina.

"Lina, come on, they're going to announce the Tri Tournament competitors." Lina flew her way to the main hall, with Nyx close behind her. Sam and Dan were behind Nyx and were catching up. When they got there, the Goblet of Fire was sitting in the center of the room. Most of the people were there, but some were just entering. She soared her way to the Ravenclaw table next to Nyx, who was out of breath. Lupin was at the front putting his hand on the Goblet of Fire. A pink light shot out with a little slip of paper floating in the air, everyone went completely silent.

"For the Hogwarts champion," he read the slip quickly, "Lina Lovegood!" Lina was shocked. Nyx gave her a big hug and pushed her toward Lupin, who graciously shook her hand. The audience cheered for her and patted her on the back toward the trophy room. She entered a room full of trophies and gold objects. When Lina walked near a fireplace, Inferno came in.

"So, you're the Ilvermorny champion?" She asked.

"Yep," he held out his hand, "May the best wizard win." Lina took the hand and shook it firmly.

"May the best wizard win," she repeated. The door opened and Saliva slithered down. A piece of paper was in his hand. He silently slithered past them and toward the fireplace. "Congratulations, Saliva!" Saliva ignored her and continued to stare into the fire place. Lina had an idea and took out her wand. She uttered the words, "Expecto petroleum," A eagle shot out of her wand and onto his head, but he shood it off. The doors opened again and Lupin, Mr. Lima, Mr. Lee, and Mr. Caxton came through the doors.

"Congratulation to the three of you! There will be three tasks that you will have to be prepared for. The task will be a surprise, so be prepared for what's coming. And good luck to the three of you." Lupin stepped forward.

"You children should start practicing. Go up to the library and find some good books on spells. The first task is in a week, so let the Triwizard Tournament begin!" he ordered.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

It was the morning after the Goblet of Fire announcement. Lina was in charms with her year and Gryffindor first years, including Sam and Dan. Professor Chang was teaching them the levitating spell, which, of course, Lina already knew. "Okay, now let's go over the wand movement again. Swish and flick, come on, swish and flick." The class repeated the same movement. "Now I want you to say, Wingardium Leviosa." The class repeated. "Now you have a feather in front of you, correct? Okay, fabulous! Now try it on the feather in front of you."

Lina looked down at the feather and uddered the words, "Wingardium Leviosa." the feather began to float in the air. Everyone looked out in awe. She glanced over at Cecilia Elliot looked rather irritated. Her feather was still on the ground.

"Wonderful job, Lina!" praised Professor Chang. At the end of class, they were on there way to dinner. When she sat down, Sam rushed over to her.

"Lina, Grandpa wrote to me about the tasks, he has some information for you." He sat down and handed her a letter. She opened it in one torn and it read.

Dear Lina,

Sam wrote to me about you getting into the Triwizard Tournament, congratulations! You have to know that people die in this, I should know. I know you are a very powerful witch, but even magic can't help you for what is coming. The first task I remember was one of the hardest things I had to do, and I did a lot of things. I will give you a clue for the first task. Capture the golden shell and escape a golden scale. Hope that helps.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Lina quickly read Sam's mind. _I hope Lina understands it, because I don't._ Great, if the grandson of the famous Harry Potter doesn't get it, then is there hope? Nyx walked over to them and quickly scanned the letter. "'Capture the golden shell and escape a golden scale'? Wait a moment." She paused to think, then she understood, "Of course! I remember my parents showing me this when I was little. The golden shell must mean some type of egg. The goal of the task might mean to get a golden egg. The golden scale must mean what is protecting the egg and you have to attack it in order to pass the first task." She paused, "Oh no."

"What?" stammered Lina.

"The creature who is attacking it must be deadly dangerous, and I know which creature." She paused, "Lina, you have to fight a dragon."

As if the whole world was on pause, she would've fainted. She loved any creature, even if it was deadly. She needed someone to talk to, and she knew the exact person.

"I'm going to see Hagrid. I'm not hungry anyway." She quickly flew out of the great hall not looking back. She looked up at the sky to see the sun coming down over the hills. In the distance, she saw Hagrid's hut and dived down. She landed in front of his hut and knocked on the door.

The door swung open. "Oh, hello Lina. It's getting dark, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry Uncle Hagrid, but I got a letter from Harry Potter about the first task. Nyx emphasized it for me and it said I had to fight a dragon." She held up the letter. "But I don't want to fight it. Isn't there another way?" Hagrid stared at her for a moment.

"Come in, I want to give you something." She walked in to see a silver egg on the table with a book next to it. Lina picked up the book which read.

Fantastic Beast

And where to Find Them

By: Newt Scamander

"Hey Hagrid?" called Lina, "What is this egg?"

"That, Lina, is an occamy egg. There shells are made of pure and soft silver. I found this egg in India in a bidding. They are these snake winged creatures that can shrink and grow to fit available space." Just as he said that, the egg cracked. Then it cracked again. Lina picked it up with both hands and it crack and cracked until a greenish blue scaly head popped out of the shell. The occamy made an high pitched squeal as it looked at Lina. Hagrid walked over and handed Lina the book. "I was going to give this to you for your birthday, but since you're here, I'll give it to you now." She looked from the book to the occamy.

"But who will take care of the occamy?" The occamy let out another squeal.

"I want you to have it."

"M-me?" stammered Lina. "But I don't know anything about taking care of creatures."

"All you need is that book and you'll be fine. The guy who wrote this book also took care of creatures. Back then, wizards thought that these creatures were a one way ticket to destroying wizard kind. Mr. Scamander thought that was wrong and went all over the world saving and protecting these creatures. You're like him Lina, wanting to protect those that are different, why?"

"I guess because I'm different."

"Then do that Lina. Do what you think is good for others." Lina stared down at the baby occamy.

"Okay Hagrid. I'll do it, but where am I going to keep the occamy?" The she remembered a charm she read in a book. She opened her bag and casted a charm and put the occamy egg in slowly. Just then, a ear piercing scream rang from Hogwarts. Lina looked down at the occamy, wondering if it made that noise, but it was just as confused as her. She slid it under her robe pocket and signaled it to be quiet. Lina ran out the door and extended her big gray wings and took flight. She looked around for any noise but it was all silent, until a bright light hit it to Madam Pomfrey's room. As quickly as she can, she dove into the doors and ran to the hallway where a bunch of kids were blocking the way. Lina noticed Inferno in the air getting a better view, so she did the same. "What happened?" she whispered to Inferno as she flew up in his direction.

"I don't know. No one was here when it attacked him."

"What do you mean by him? Has he been killed?" Inferno nodded slowly. Lina took one glance at the lifeless body and noticed markings. They were in this odd pattern across his face. "Do you by any chance know what attacked him?" Inferno shook his head. She heard a faint hissing sound and turned around. Inferno turned to what appear to be a dark mass rounding the corner slowly. After a few second after everyone found it, it attacked. "Protego Maxima!" Lina shouted, but it broke through and knocked Lina backwards. She was flung backwards and the dark mass vanished into nothingness.

"Lina!" someone yelled. She recognized Dan, he was also with Sam. Lina tried to stay focused, but she felt everything turn into a blur. Nothing else made sense and her mind turned to rum.

Blank.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Lina awoke in the hospital wing. Everything was still a blur, but it somehow came into view. She could see Madam Pomfrey organizing medicines for the next patient. "Oh! Miss Lovegood, you're awake! Everyone thought you were dead, but I told them that you were just knocked out. Here, have some juice." She handed Lina a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out by whatever caused that mayhem. Thankfully, you have no injures and you are completely healthy." Someone knocked on the hospital wing door. Madam Pomfrey opened it, but closed it again. "Lots of people want to see you Lina. Do you want them to come in?" Lina slumped in the bed. Another knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey hesitated, but opened it. Still lots of kids were there, she let in some and closed the door. She recognized Inferno, Saliva, Nyx, Sam, and Dan in.

"You're alive!" cheered Sam.

"We thought you were dead," included Dan.

Inferno handed her a miniature chocolate cake and a letter. "I thought I'd give you this, in case you need cheering up." Lina noticed that Nyx seemed very distant. She was looking down at the floor not making a sound. They said there goodbye and walked out of the door.

Lina was staring at Inferno's gift. She grabbed it and opened the letter and it read.

Dear Lina,

If you ever get a chance to read this letter, I just wanted to say that you were really brave fighting off whatever that was. You are unlike any girl I ever met. Mostly girls from my wizarding school will just gossip and talk about clothes or follow you around everywhere you go. I really like you Lina, you are the exact girl that I was hoping to have someday. Maybe I like you more than a friend, but you know how love is complicated. Do you want to go somewhere sometime?

Maybe love from,

Inferno

Lina felt hot under her cheeks. What did this mean? She put the note a few more times before asking Madam Pomfrey this question. "How many days have I been unconscious?"

"Four days sweety."

"F-four days? That means the first task is tomorrow morning!" She needed to practice, it was obvious that she would never ever hurt a dragon in a hundred thousand years. Then she found out what she would do.

The day of the first task. Lina could not be more nervous. She was wearing a purple jumpsuit with a black cape on it with Hogwart's logo. Inferno was wearing a orange one and Saliva was wearing a dark green one. Lina peaked out the door wondering how her plan is this crazy. "Hey," someone told behind. She turned around to see Inferno. He held out his hand, "May the best person win." Lina shook it. Lupin and Mr. Lima went into the tent.

"Gather around students. Today, you are going to fight a dragon, we don't know which one you're fighting, but we'll soon find out. In this bag, there are three miniature version dragons that each of you are be going to fight. Now, Miss Lovegood, you go first." Lina put her hand in the bag and pulled out a miniature gray dragon with red piercing eyes and sharp long claws. "The Ukrainian Ironbelly." He moved over to Inferno. He put his hand in the bag and pulled out a black dragon with bat like wings. "The Hebridean Black." He turned over to Saliva who put his hand in and pulled out a copper colored dragon. "The Peruvian Vipertooth. Now that each of you have your dragons, the order this will go in is Saliva, Lina, and Inferno. I wish you all luck for the task." He exited the tent with Lupin behind him. Saliva exited the tent and started the games. Lina looked down at her dragon.

"Not to get you worried or anything, but those are the biggest dragons in the wizarding world." Well I guess that is good to know.

"I heard of the Hebridean Blacks before. They can be up to 30 feet long. They also have spiked tail for protecting stuff with." The crowd cheered and then Lupin called.

"Lina Lovegood will be battling the Ukrainian Ironbelly." There were gasps across the crowd. Lina entered the battlefield. She could see Nyx, Sam, and Dan going crazy. In the distance, she could see a golden egg. That is what she wanted. She could also see the big gray dragon guarding it with its body. It had enormous claws that could slice a man's head off. Lina gulped and began to walk to the egg. The dragon let out a roar, but Lina went straight for the dragon instead of the egg. She flew up so that she could reach its head. She reached her hand out onto the dragon's ear and began to sing.

"The phoenix cries cried fat tears of pearl. While the dragon snapped up its best girl." The dragon began to fall asleep. Lina continued. "And the billywig forgot to twirl. When his sweetheart left him cold. And the unicorn done lost its horn. And the hippogriff feels all forlorn. Cause their lady loves have upped and gone. Or that is what I've been told. Yes, love. Love has set the beast astir." The dragon began to close its eyes. "The dangerous and meek the concur. It's ruffled feathers, fleece, and fur. Cause love drives all of us wild. Or that's what I've been told." The dragon closed its eyes and fell sleepily to the ground. Gasps went throughout the audience. Lina grabbed the golden egg and headed for the tent. She looked back at the dragon. Slowly, she went over to it and kissed it's snout. She flew silently over to the other tent. Gawked faces followed her all the way to the tent. When she got there, Saliva was staring at her like she had grown two heads. "What?" she said annoyed.

Saliva didn't respond. "What technique did you do?" He turned around. "Let me guess," Lina began, "You used your eyes to kill the dragon." He still didn't respond. She looked down at her egg. Why did we have to get this egg? Is it a clue? She'll wait and see. It took a little while before Inferno emerged with a bad cut on his leg. "Merlin's beard are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I cut my leg on its tail. You were right Lina, they do have spikes on their tails." He sat down on a chair and let it sit out.

"Don't worry, Inferno, I know just the spell that will help." She took out her wand and muttered the word, "Ferula." A binding gaos wrapped around his bleeding leg. Lina put her wand back in her pocket and let the spell do its thing.

"Wow! Thank you, Lina. It feels better already." Mr. Lima came in.

"I want to congratulate each and every one of you that have past the first task." He waved his hand in his direction. "Come out and we will announce the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners. They followed him out onto the battlefield. The crowd was on their feet, cheering for the three half-breeds. Mr. Lima was now at the top with all the teachers and headmasters. "For third place, with 30 points, goes to Saliva." The crowd cheered. "For second place, with 40 points, goes to Inferno." The crowd cheered again. "And last, but not least, for first place, with 55 points, goes to Lina." The crowd was on their feet, cheering. Lina smiled. She was in first! "Congratulation to everyone of you. I'll see you at the next task."

Lina was in her bag with the extension charm. Her occamy was on her shoulder, enjoying watching its new home be built. "Accio wood." The wood stuck to her warehouse where she was building. She dug the nail into the wood with the hammer and it was finished. "Phew. All done." She looked at her occamy. "Now let's get you something to eat." She walked into her warehouse. On the other side, there was a staircase for which to help climb out of here. In the corner, she found her bucket of dead cockroaches to feed the occamy. She grabbed a few cockroaches in her hand and exited out.

She walked over to the occamy's nest. Her hand reached out to it and it slithered into it's nest. She dropped the cockroaches in front of it and it began to eat it. "Tomorrow, you are going to have delicious beetles for breakfast!" The occamy squealed in excitement. Lina thought about the dragon. Maybe she can protect it from danger. "I'll be right back. You are going to have another friend!" Another squeal of excitement.

She flew into her warehouse and up the stairs to the wizarding world. Her dormitory was oddly quiet. Then Lina remembered that everyone was at dinner. Perfect time to sneak out. She grabbed her bag and put it in her robe pocket and ran out of the Ravenclaw common room. She flew as fast as she can out of the front doors and headed toward the forest where the dragons were being kept. Lina flew over the trees and toward a ball of smoke. _That must be where the dragons are!_ She thought. With big gray wings, she soared over and dove when she was close enough. She spotted the Ukrainian Ironbelly, all weak and nothing. A steel metal cage was keeping it from doing nothing. Big bulky chains wrapped around its neck and feet. _You poor thing!_ Watching the dragon like that made Lina feel so sad. She gently walked up to it and took out her wand and said, "Bombarda!" A small, but powerful explosion was able to break through the cage. The dragon looked at her, "Reducto!" The chains burst open letting the dragon free. The Ukrainian Ironbelly happily skipped over to her and licked her on the cheek. Suddenly, she turned around and heard voices. She opened her bag and told the dragon, "Get in, you'll be safe." The dragon did as he was told and slipped through the bag.

Lina flew up into the sky and disappeared toward the castle.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

It was morning and Lina was heading to the great hall for breakfast. It has been three weeks since the first task. Lina still didn't know what to do with the golden egg until that morning. "Lina!" Sam called, "She turned around to meet the blonde haired boy. "I got another letter from Grandpa about the clue for the egg."

He gave the letter to Lina and she opened it and it read.

Dear Lina,

Congratulations with coming in first for the first task. If you think that was easy, you got another thing coming. You have a golden egg, right? If you open it wrong, it will make your eardrums hurt for months. So, here is my tip for you, water and bubbles will make you relax. Switch the e and the r in perfect and what do you get? I know you'll figure it out.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

"What?" Lina asked, "I don't get it."

"Me neither. Oh, and by the way, our head of houses want to talk to us after breakfast. If you are going to ask, why, I don't know either." Sam walked into the great hall. Lina looked at him. Why does school always have to be complicated? She walked in and took a seat next to Nyx.

"Good morning, Lina. How are you today?"

"Good, I guess. Anything interesting in the mail today?" As she said that, her owl Merlin, came in and dropped something in front of Lina. He rested on her wing as a letter sat in front of her. She opened it and it read.

Dear Miss Lovegood,

We regret to inform you that something has happened last week. My workers are still looking for any sign of what happened, but until then, here is what we found out. On October 13, we heard a red alert go off at your grandmother's house, we still don't know what set it off or what caused it. When we arrived, the house was severely damaged and almost completely destroyed. Your mother was found, but it was too late and she died of the Avada Kedavra curse. Your grandmother survived, but bearly and was taken to the ministry of magic hospital wing. She appears to still be alive, but remains in critical condition. Again, we are still working out what happen, but we will write to you as soon as we get more information.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Prime Minister of the Ministry of Magic

As soon as she read the letter, Lina dropped it and ran away, taking it with her. She couldn't fight back the tears and ran away crying. She heard Nyx calling to her to tell her what's wrong, but she just kept running. She jump off the edge of the cliff and spreaded out her wings and flew away, but something held onto her arm and stopped her. "Lina, what's going on?" Inferno declared. She forgot he could fly with those big scaly red wings.

"Let go of me, Inferno!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he answered firmly. Lina stared into his eyes, still crying, then handed him the letter. He took it and read it. Finally, when he was done, he looked at her and then gave her a hug. Tears were still running down her face, but more calmly. It somehow felt better to tell someone, and then get a hug from them. "I'm so sorry, Lina," he whispered, "It must be hard to deal with this. I'm so so so sorry." She put arms around him and felt warm inside.

"Thank you," Lina whispered to him. Inferno guided her back to the ground and into the great hall. She turned to him, "Thank you again. I'm glad I had someone to talk to." She waved to him goodbye and went to the Ravenclaw table. When she was about to eat, the food disappeared and Professor Lupin came up to the top.

"Will all students follow their head of house to their common rooms please. We have an announcement to share with you." He stepped down from the podium and Ravenclaw followed Professor Chang to the Ravenclaw common room. When they entered, Professor Chang told everyone to have a seat and sit quietly.

"In a month, we will have a celebration to honor the students in the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone stared at Lina. Professor Chang continued, "This celebration is called the Yule Ball. It is a celebration where we will learn the moves of the dances together. I must inform you that the Yule Ball, is in otherwise, a dance." Whispers went across the room. Lina quickly read Professor Chang's mind. A younger version of Chang was shaking hands with the incomers next to a handsome 7th year boy. She smiled at him and they walked into the room. "For this, each of the champions must have someone to take to. For those who are not a champion, you can decide if you want to go alone or with someone. Again, you have until next month. Dismissed." everyone went to the great hall, but Lina went to her dormitory. She grabbed her bag and dove in.

She entered her warehouse and grabbed the meat for her dragon and the beetles for her occamy. When she arrived, the Ukrainian Ironbelly was happily prancing toward her and the occamy was squealing. Lina put her hand out toward the occamy and it slithered onto her shoulder and gently ate one of the beetles. She poured out the meat in front of the dragon and watched it eat. "Metal?" that is what she called the Ukrainian Ironbelly, "Why does everything have to be so complicated when we go into school? I have new friends, I'm one of the most popular kids, and there is this dark mass that has knocked me unconscious for days. Do you have any information that you can give me?" Metal looked at her and nodded, "Really! Is it about the dark mass?" Metal nodded, "What kind of thing is it?" Metal went for her quill and parchment and started writing a word with his mouth.

Lina found an o, then a b, and then a s,c,u,r,u,s. When he was done, he handed it to her. "Obscurus?" Metal nodded. She gave him a smile, "Thank you, Metal. I'll look at this in the library as soon as I can." She kissed his snout and put the occamy back into its nest and headed for her warehouse. Lina headed up the stairs and out of the bag. She put it in her pocket and headed out the door. The sun was shining brightly and then she exited the Ravenclaw common room.

She flew as fast as she can to the library, but something stopped her. "Hello, Lina, where you heading?" Inferno asked.

"Oh, hello Inferno! Just heading to the library. I wanna see if I can find anything on a specific topic that is really important."

"Oh," he seemed a little disappointed, "Well, can I ask you something?" Lina nodded. "W-will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" She stared at him for a little bit.

"Sure, that would be great! I would love to go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Hey, I love to stay, but I have to go. I'll see you later!" Lina called after him as she flew toward the library. When she got there, she went straight for the Os. She might have scanned through it a few times, but found nothing. She sighed, "What am I going to do?" When she turned the corner to exit, Sam stood face to face with her. "Sam! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, but I need your help with something. It's about the Yule Ball."

"Why do you want my help?"

"Because I want to ask Nyx to the ball, but I'm afraid I'll do something wrong, can you help me?" He seemed at this moment almost on his knees. Lina thought about it for a moment.

"I'll help, under one condition." Sam nodded, "You will let me use your invisibility cloak for one thing, and you may not ask why." Sam nodded. "While you get the invisibility cloak, I'll go talk to Nyx." Sam nodded and ran out of the library. _Now all I have to do is find Nyx._

The first place she thought Nyx would be is at the great hall, so she soared over there and landing at the doorway. Lina searched for Nyx's long flowy blue hair, and she found her at the Ravenclaw table. Lina ran over to her and quickly sat down. "Heyyyyy Nyx."

"Oh! Hi Lina, where've you been?" Nyx asked.

"At the library. I've met a friend there and he asked me to ask you that he wants to go to the Yule ball with you. Is that Okay?" Nyx put her pumpkin juice down and stared at Lina for a little bit.

"Who is it?"

"You already met him, Sam Potter." Nyx stared eyes wide at her and opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! I mean, sure, whatever." She crossed her arms and turned the other way. Lina smiled and exited the room. She found Sam coming into the great hall with the invisibility cloak in his hands.

"What did she say? What did she say?" he begged.

Lina took the cloak out of his hands, "She said that she would love to go with you." He turned bright red on his cheeks and couldn't help but smile. She walked away and left Sam gawking there.

As she was passing, Lina spotted Inferno talking to Cecilia Elliott, her roommate. Lina couldn't tell what they were saying, but it looked like the Cecilia was about to cry. When Inferno saw her, he ran over and put Lina's hand in his. "I'm sorry about that, I don't think she is really that smart. She was flirting with me today a lot, but I knew what she was planning. I told her that I would never be with someone like her." It felt nice to hold his hand. She turned the corner and heard someone thinking so loud, it nearly blew out her eardrums.

 _What in the name of Merlin's beard is Lina doing with him! Why is she looking at him like that? That should be me right there._ She recognized that voice before and realized that it was Dan. Why is he saying such mean things about Inferno? Lina tried to ignore that and kept walking with him.

When Inferno said goodbye and headed toward his friends, Lina went the opposite direction toward Nyx who was on her way to the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff quidditch game. "Hello again, I see that you and Mr. Fireball are getting real close." She winked at her, but Lina ignored it. "Where are you going? Aren't you coming to the game?"

"Of course I'm coming, genius, why wouldn't I? I'm going to my own little place that I like to watch from." She headed with Nyx to the game where she went over to the Ravenclaws while Lina flew up on top of one of the little watcher areas. From there, she got a good view of the game. The only problem was that Zander Lockhart was picked for one of the beaters to represent Hufflepuff. So, Lina had to go through the whole game of him showing off.

The players entered the field, Ravenclaw in blue and bronze while Hufflepuff in yellow and black. Everyone cheered as they entered. Lina clapped for Ravenclaw and of course the rest of them, except Zander. Madam Hooch, a very old lady with piercing yellow eyes, was walking onto the field while the players took their positions. "Now I want a nice clean match! From all of you!" She let go of the snitch and the bludgers, and then the quaffle was in the air.

After the quidditch match, it was getting dark, so everyone went back to their dormitories, except for Lina. Ravenclaw won by 170 points and the Hufflepuffs looked furious. She wrapped the invisibility cloak around her and went down to the library. She went to the back, opened the restricted section gate and closed it behind her. The Os were just in her sight and sprinted over there. She scanned the shelves for obscurus and found a book that said **Obscurus and the Dangers that Come with this Curse.**

She pulled it off the shelf and read through the chapters and found one that said **Chapter One page 7 . . . What is an Obscurus**. She went to page seven and it read.

 **An Obscurus, or Obscurial, is a young witch or wizard, usually under the age of ten, that possesses one of the most darkest types of magic in the world. People describe it as an uncontrollable dark mass that destroys everything in its path, and vanishes. Most Obscurials can't survive their harsh magic past the age of ten, it weakens over time and so does the person.**

 **How they get their magic is through a dark magical force. Some are transformed to psychological or physical abuse. One boy has set the all time record for the longest living obscurial and his name is Credence Barebone. Credence was a young adult when he died because of the dangers, he killed three muggles and had to be sentenced to death.**

Lina didn't have to read any more, she understood. The obscurial had to be at this school right now, and that means that they are past the age of ten. So, they have a more powerful obscurus than normal, and that means that it can kill anyone in its path.

She put the book back, grabbed the invisibility cloak and was off.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

As the weeks went on, more and more people asked if Lina could go to the Yule ball with her, including Zander. The same response was repeated over and over again and they all looked disappointed. Zander was furious and tried to smash a chair during potions with Professor Jival, and got in big trouble.

She always meet Inferno when she can. One day, when she had the day off, he found out a way to open the egg. "I tried everything I could, but then I dipped it in water, and it sang."

She hung her mouth wide open. "Really? You think that will work on mine?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes. I must warn you, it must be the most relaxing and best made water in the world in order for it to work." He smiled at her. His red and orange flaming hair looked more handsome than before. He had a orange T-shirt on with beige khaki pants and red high tops that stood out the most.

Lina was wearing today her hair in a low ponytail with a mint green tank top. She wore short jean shorts with black leggings under it and an old pair of white shoes. He read his mind and it said, _She's so beautiful. Should I kiss her? What would she think? I can guide her to somewhere private. Yeah, let's go with that._

"Hey," he said, "Do you want to go somewhere private for a little bit? If you don't, that's okay."

She thought about it, "Sure, we can do what you want." He took her hand and they went to a dark corner of the castle, no one was in sight.

He scanned the area and red his mind again, _Okay, no one in sight._ He turned to her. _I never kissed anyone before, has she? Now Inferno, you can do this. Just lean forward and touch my lips to hers._ He began to lean forward and pucker his lips. Lina took his lips with hers. _She took it! Yes! Now I should let go._ She let go before him and they both blushed pink.

She put her hand on the back of her neck. "That was-"

"Nice," He finished for her.

"Yeah, that was." She looked down at her shoes in embarrassment. Lina put one hand on her other arm, feeling rather awkward. Then, she heard footsteps. She went into a panic and hugged Inferno for good luck. The footsteps were stronger by the minute and soon a head peeked in, full of rage. "Dan?"

"What are you doing here Lina, with him?" He paused, "Have you guys been kissing? This looks like a convenient place for kissing."

"So what if we were?" asked Inferno calmly, "It's none of your business asking what we've been doing in the dark." They both turned to her for the answer. She felt so pressured, it felt like the whole world was on her shoulders.

"Dan," she started, "Inferno's right. It was none of your business to burst in on us like that. You should have thought better than that." He looked so stunned at her answer. "Come on Inferno, we better get going." She held out her hand and he took it in an instant. They walked side by side with their hips brushing up against each other. "I'm sorry about him," she said at last, "He has a huge crush on me."

"Do you like him?"

"No. You are the one I love Inferno, and I will always love." She went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He bent down and returned the favor with a kiss on the cheek. "I better get back to my dormitory, it's getting a little late." She went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Their hands let go and she waved to him goodbye. She spread her wings and gathered up her letters and reached the dormitory for Ravenclaw.

"Password?" the knight asked.

"Pheonixflame." He nodded and the entrance for Ravenclaw was in view and she walked in. She found Nyx in the corner going back and farth, thinking really hard. She was wearing a plain blue T-shirt that was showing her belly and very short jean shorts that looked rather inappropriate and it looked like it was showing her underwear. "Hi, Nyx," Lina greeted, "What's up with you?"

"Lina!" she screamed stunned, "Thank goodness you came up here, I need help." She looked around and still, no one but them were in the common room. "I'll be right back." She ran up the spiral stairs and came back down with two dresses. "The Yule Ball is next week and I still don't have a dress. Which one will look better on me, this one?" she lifted one up by the hanger, "Or this one?" she lifted the other.

Lina studied them carefully. The one on the left was a short strapless dress. It was white with white lacing on it and had a white flower on the side. The other was a dark blue dress with a pattern of flowers and a little blue ribbon. "I gotta say the one on the left, Nyx. I can see you wearing it."

She sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks for that. I needed someone elses opinion on it." She set them down on the piece of furniture in the corner and slumped in a chair.

She looked down at her fingers. "Nyx, can I tell you something that happened today." She looked up and nodded. Lina sat down in the chair opposite side of her's and began telling her about her day, but she was interrupted by Nyx in the middle of her story.

"You guys kissed! By the name of wizardry itself, I knew you guys would be great together."

"That is not the point of the story! The point is that I have this deep and dark secret, not even my mom knew about it." She let a breath out. "Nyx, promise to me that you will not tell anyone, no matter if he or she is dead or alive."

She stood up straight in her seat, put one hand on her heart and lifted one slightly. "I promise to not tell Lina's secret to anyone, no matter if he or she is dead or alive. And for reward, I will tell her my most darkest secret."

"Okay," She breathed, "I can read minds." Nyx stood, eyes wide. "I could do it ever since I was little, but I have no control over it. All this time, I could do it, from the moment you met me." She wrapped her wings around herself. "Please don't be mad."

She stared at her for a little bit. Her eyes went Ivory white again, not showing any color. Then turned back to dark blue. "I'm not mad at you, Lina. I can see why you kept it a secret. So, for your reward, I will tell you my secret." She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Okay, remember that dark mass thing that attacked you before the first task?" LIna nodded. "Well, that was me."

She honestly felt like the world collapsed. "So, you're the obscurus?"

Nyx looked down at her hands and nodded. "I lied to you that I was related to Queenie Goldstein, I just thought at the time that you would not suspect me. When I was five, some mean kids physically hurt me. I was living with my uncle and parents at the time. My uncle was one of the most wanted criminal wizards in the world, including muggles. So, when he found out that these kids were hurting me, he transferred my magical powers into an obscurus. Later, without knowing it, I killed those kids and killed my parents. Because I had this magical ability and no one could teach me how to control it, I was sent to Azkaban under maximum security. I have been there ever since, and will be there during the summer." She grabbed something from under her shirt and was a silver necklace chain. "This was my mother's, the only remaining piece of her and my father. I wear it all the time, to keep me close to them." She put it back in her shirt and stared at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Nyx. I didn't realize that you had a tragic beginning. You just seemed so happy all the time, I didn't realize it."

"That was because of you, Lina." She looked up at her. "You were my very first friend that actually cared about me. Now that I have you and Sam in my life, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." She smiled.

Then, she had an idea. "Let's go meet Sam, okay?" Nyx looked stunned, but followed her quickly. They pushed the door open and headed to the great hall. Dozens of people were there including Inferno. Who waved to her and she waved back to.

They found Sam with Dan at the Gryffindor table and walked over. Dan turned his back on Lina and walked out of the great hall. Sam turned their way and blushed bright red and shot up out of his seat. He was still taller than Nyx. "Hi, Nyx," he greeted, "How are you doing?"

Lina whispered in Nyx's ear, "I'll leave you guys alone." Then, she walked away from them.

"Lina!" called Inferno. He was waving for her to come over to him and she did. "You excited for the Yule ball?" She nodded. "Me, too." He pulled her closer. "You are going to be the most beautiful girl there, I can guarantee that." She smiled.

A little later, everyone was called back to their dormitories and then Merlin, Lina's owl swooped down and dropped something big in her hands. It was a box with a little note attached to the front. Nyx went up to her, "You should probably open it when you get to your bed."

They got to their dormitories and when she had her pajamas on, she opened the letter and it read.

My dearest Lina,

I have heard that you have made the TriWizard tournament, congratulations! I am sorry that I cannot be there to support you, for I am not well enough to travel. Inside the box was your mother's, and she wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but due to recent events, she cannot give this gift to you. So, I give this to you so that her spirit will live in your heart, and that you will pass this down to your children. You have my blessing, Lina.

Love,

Grandma Luna

Lina was in tears by the time she read the letter. She wiped the tears away from her face with her arm and began to unfold the box. Inside was a dress! She held it up to get a better view. It was a one strap light purple dress with little silver beads around the top for a lining. Below it was a flowy bottom that was short in the front and long in the back. At the bottom of the box was a pair of silver high heels with a little strap at the front.

She looked at the whole thing again, and put it back in the box under her bed and smiled. This was the dress that she was going to wear for the Yule Ball.

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball and Lina was with Nyx in her room doing her hair. "Now, are you sure this 'waterfall braid' will go with this?"

"Absolutely!" answered Nyx. She was doing Lina's hair for the Ball. Nyx's dress worked well with her blue hair. She put a white flower on the side to make it stand out more. "Hold still! You're wiggling too much."

"Sorry." She was done one minute later and began to exit the Ravenclaw common room to go down to the great hall. "You coming?"

"Yeah. Go ahead without me, I'll catch up." Nyx nodded and exited. Lina was now the only one in the common room. She took one last look in the mirror, and took out her wand and muttered the words, "Herbifors."

Lina was now against the wall of the entrance. She could see Inferno talking to one of his friends, holding a bluebell flower in his hand. She took a deep breath and came into view. She felt everyone stare at her in awe. She slowly walked down toward Inferno, who was staring in admiration at her. "I brought you a bluebell because I know they're your favorite flower." He was wearing nice dress robes and had his hair combed.

She gently took the flower from him. "Thanks." He put his arm out and she took it. The spell that Lina put on herself was a flower spell. She had a bright red rose her hair at the center of her braid and little lily flowers surrounding it all across her braid. "You look handsome, I must say, Inferno."

"And like I said, you are the most beautiful girl here." She smiled.

Professor Chaplin, the transfiguration teacher, came in with a roll of parchment in his hand. "Now, are all of you done? It is almost time. Miss Lovegood, you will go first, followed by Mr Venom who will go next." She turned around to see Saliva with a girl from Ilvermorny. She had light brown wavy hair that was down and a butterfly in it. She wore a mint green dress that was long and flowy.

"Inferno? Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Sage. She is actually my step sister. My father remarried after my mother had me. She is actually your age, 11." Lina stared at her for a little bit. It looked like Saliva was rather fond of her, in a way. He kinda stayed distant, but kept his eyes on her at all times. "I think he likes her."

"Yeah." As the doors of the great hall opened, people were gathering around a sorta rather pattern. She and Inferno started to move forward and people started cheering for them. They started clapping and waving, girls wearing beautiful dresses, while the boys were wearing new dress robes. Lina was still holding onto the bluebell that he got her, and kept holding onto it.

They entered the dance floor, and it was a moment of silence. She grabbed onto his shoulder with her right hand and held his hand in her left. Inferno grabbed her waist with his left hand and held her hand with his right. The music started playing at a beautiful tune and the two partners started dancing. He lifted her in the air at points where it got loud, and let her go down at quieter parts.

More people started to go on the dance floor, including Nyx and Sam, Headmaster Lupin and Professor Chang, and Professor Jival and Madam Pomfrey. More and more came on until too many were on and Inferno and Lina had to squeeze their way through the crowd. They were out of breath by the time they got through.

"Wow!" gasped Lina.

"You look like that you need some punch, I'll be right back." He ran to the table with the punch and other food. She sighed and held on tight to the bluebell. She saw that Nyx and Sam were out and gasping for air, too. Nyx turned her way and gave a smile and a thumbs up. She smiled back as Sam dragged her over to the table Inferno was.

He came back a moment with two punches in his hands. He gave the one on his left to her and kept the other one for himself. "Thanks," she managed to say as she drank a mouthful. "This is really refreshing."

"No problem." He took a sip


End file.
